Hot 'N Cold
by photo41
Summary: Jay's been acting alittle strange lately... Songfic to Hot'N Cold by Katy Perry. One-shot. J/T fluffy goodness! Proof read and alittle added! Fluff....


Hello! This is the one-shot I was talking about... Hot 'N Cold! (Temperature?) So I hope you like it!! And for those curious, African Titan did get it... and that's because, we're BOTH obsessed with this song... (RIGHT AT? LOL new nickname 4 u!! XD) I've listened it it a total of 532 times!! :-O... so anyways, on with the one-shot! XD

Again-- I DON'T own CotT OR Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry. Keep the bobbies away! (Yes, I added an extra repeat to the chorus at the end... but it was for 'artistic impression')

* * *

Theresa sighed. Usually teens are happy on Saturday nights, even teens who almost get killed every other day. But for Theresa and everybody currently in residence in the Brownstone, it had been a rough week. First of all, exams (real ones... math and stuff) were coming up, and everyone was frantically studying. Well, except Jay. Not that either him or Odie NEEDED to study, but still. Jay was locked in his room, like he'd been for a couple hrs over the last week. Thing is.. if you know Jay, then you know that no matter how small the test... he'd be studying for it the night they got news of it. Him and Odie also set up one hr a week studying for pop quizes, JUST in case they happened. But he wasn't studying. Actually, Theresa had no real clue what he was doing exactly, although she knew it had something to do with Cronus. She DID have a clue however, on WHY he was doing what he was doing. Long story shot- 1. Cronus was up to no good. (Ain't that a shocker) 2. Hera sent them on their way. 3. Jay protested, saying it was a trap. 4. Hera forced them to go anyways saying she would know if it was a trap 5. Of course it WAS a trap. 6. Every one almost got killed. 7. Now, Jay's blaming himself... even though technically.. it was Hera's fault, gods can be so stubborn. (Theresa mentally kicked herself for thinking that... she didn't want another 'melt-down' so to speak.) For the 1st few days after the mission, he was constantly in his room. But lately, he'd 'emerged' and wasn't staying in there as long. However... It seemed like he was back to his 'old' ways.

But... had she not've 'melted down' right now would be diffrent. It seemed like Jay had lied to her somehow... When, after 'the incident' he said that they should start living thier lives... he kept his promise. No longer did he spend all afternoon planning, he hung out with the gang, laughed, told jokes, he even went as far as taking Theresa on ACTUAL dates.... Theresa was in denail for a bit after the first couple of times that happened- she couldn't believe it... (Nither could most of the school population, quite frankly) but nevertheless, it was fun. (a word that Neil never used to use in the same sentence as the word 'Jay') She started to see a side of Jay she never saw before... but she liked it. (A/N: Reminds me of JVO "I kissed a girl...") Don't get her wrong, it was still Jay...but he was alittle more carefree... less paranoid... and she was glad. Well, up untill lately. After the last mission, it seemed Jay turned back to his old ways. and that seemed to break his promise of living their lives... and Theresa was hurt. But what could she do? Theresa decided to ponder that in the morning as she flicked off her light.

The next morning, Theresa slowly descended down the stairs. Lo and behold... Jay was in his usual seat, reading the newspaper and drinking tea. (A/N: I don't see Jay as a coffee drinker... I'm sure he would be paranoid about the caffiene intake, so that's why he's drinking tea. That, or it's because I despise coffee. Either way, it works.)

"Good morning!" Theresa exclaimed with as much cheer as a sleepy 16 year old could muster on a Sunday morning. Jay looked up and gave her his trademark half grin half smirk he only reserved for her, and replied with a 'hey' back.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
You PMS like a girl, I would know_

"Remember about our sailing trip today?" Theresa reminded him. Inside her mind, she scoffed. As if Jay would forget something. He looked up at her apoligetically and started to mumble something along the lines of 'maybe today isn't the greatest' and 'We should put it of untill things settle down'. Theresa rolled her eyes. This was the 3rd or 4th time Jay had changed his mind about something or switched his opinion about something in the last couple of days. "Fine whatever." She stated as she headed back upstairs.

_And you always think  
Always speak  
Crypticly_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

It was now Monday after school. Archie and Neil were in a heated argument, _again. _And the whole household, save Jay, was involved. It was some argument over chores or something, and Archie had accused Neil of not doing his share.. etc. etc. etc. Then , Jay came down. After being filled in on the details... Archie asked Jay his opinion. Jay thought deeply for a second and replied "Well, mabye the vaccuum needs to be fixed." and turned and went back up to his room.

"What the F..." Archie started, but a sharp glance from Atlanta silenced him. Theresa rolled her eyes and began to wonder what the hades he meant.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

_I should know that  
you're not gonna change_

Homework wasn't going that well for Theresa that Wednesday night. (A/N: I know. I just skipped like, 2 days. But hey, it's my story.) Mostly because she had other things on her mind. Well, another person on her mind. Jay was still acting strange, or well, like his old self. Paranoid, nose- stuck- in- a- greek- mythology- book old self. Theresa remembered about a month after 'the incident' they were watching T.V- Theresa couldn't remember which show- (A/N: I was going to say Heartbeat, but I'm sure alot of you don't know what that is.) and all of a sudden they gave eachother 'that look' and burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Theresa vaugley rememberd Neil saying something alon the lines of

"(Insert Neil trademark scream here) I don't want to have a girlfriend now! It'll give me laughing lines!!!!" Theresa smiled to herself at that memory, but that smile faded when she remembered what was going on now. It seemed that THIS Jay was even worse than before. Jay wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her BEST friend. He knew her better than anyone else, not even Atlanta or her Dad could compare. She would even talk about girl stuff with him- (with some obvious exceptions) and he would smile and listen and try to understand. But he knew when she was sad, he knew when she was happy, sometimes she wondered if HE could read minds himself, and she liked to think she knew him just as well. But lately, she didn't know what to think.. indecisive, monotone, cryptic was not attributes she associated with Jay- she sighed to herself. She should've known that the happy, (almost) carefree Jay wasn't going to last. And she sort of knew he wasn't going to change any time soon.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

It was Friday. Finally. Theresa was looking forward to tonight, because they were all going to see "Passchendale" at 9:00 (A/N: OMW!!! SO want to see that movie! J'aime Paul Gross!! EEE!) But Jay had changed his mind over wether he was going or not like 100 times. First it was "Oh... mabye somebody should stay home and make sure every thing is o.k" Then it was, "You know what, I'll guess I'll go. I'll just put my PMR on vibrate." Next, "Well, actually I'll stay home and help Athena." Eventually he decided to go with them. This, much to everyone's annoyment went on the entire day. In addition to this, first he was happy, then he was upset... (Archie said that he thought only Drama Queen could do that- which earned him an death glare on Theresa's part.) When the bell rang, Theresa was feverently relieved to go home.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

"Jay?" Theresa knocked. It was 7:30 and everyone else had left early- Theresa didn't know exactly why- probably to get away from Jay. Jay opened his door slowly,

"Oh. Hey Theresa. I was thinking.."

"ABOUT WHAT?! Like how your NOT going to the movie, or you ARE going, or your NOT going again? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS STUPID BI-POLARNESS!"Theresa hadn't meant to explode, but unfortunatley, some things just happen. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M STILL DATING YOU! (A/N: You saw it coming...JUST chorus above...?)

Jay looked at his feet. "Then why are you still here?"He asked quietly.

"I don't even know." Theresa replied coldly. She turned and slammed the door behind her, while running crying to her room.

About 1/2 an hour later, Theresa heard a soft knock on her door.

"What the hades do YOU want?" She asked trying with little sucess to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"To apologize." Jay replied as he sat down beside her. "I know I've been a real dork lately, but I want you to know there's a reason, you don't have agree with it, and I don't want to force you to listen, although I'd like it if you did." Silence. Jay took that as a yes and continued. "The reason I've been acting so weird lately is because..."

"Of the stupid mission last week?" Theresa inturruped with a snarl.

"Yes, but not entirely." This recieved a raised eyebrow from Theresa. "It wasn't that you guys were almost killed, well that's a contributing factor, but it's because I could've done something. I know It wasn't my fault... but I... I could've prevented it. I just don't have the guts to stand up to people Theresa. I can't argue, I can't contradict, and that's not a good quality in a leader. I could've stood up to Hera and told her that I refuse to go, because I know it's a trap, but I didn't. And when I think what could've happened... you guys mean the world to me. Without you, I'm nothing." Theresa opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish." Jay continued. "I know it sound like I'm overreacting, but I'm not. If I can't stand up for myself, I can't expect you guys to do it for me... this has brought back so many memories of when I just let people walk all over me... what kind of leader is that? For the couple of days all I've been thinking of is this... of how I've failed.. again. And now I'm even doubting myself to the point where I can't even decide whether to use a pen or a pencil- like I'll amke the wrong descision. I'm sure all those people who contradicted me had a good reason. They know that I make horrible decisions, and now, I.. I feel even more insecure... like I can't do anything right... something I'm sure you know well. I can't even apologize correctly." Jay shook his head. "That's why I've been acting so 'bipolar'. I'm not sure if I'm right, or if I'm wrong... heck, I'm even not sure if I know the stupid times tables. I have to check on the computer..." Jay trailed off and glanced at Theresa who was looking away. "I guess I came to say I'm sorry, for everything. See you around." Jay moved to get up, but Theresa stopped him.

"Oh. Jay." Theresa smiled and shook her head. "Umm...how many times have you stood up to Cronus? As I remember you stood up to Hera about not abandonning Odie... Jay that makes you a GOOD leader. You don't say 'It's my way or the highway', you listen, and that's a great quality. You make great decisions. I can remember several times when one of your brilliant plans have saved the day.. not to mention you keep everyone from killing eachother... but your right. You DO have some bad qualities... you doubt yourself. Which is the most stupid thing you can do. But that's why I love you."

"Love? You mean...?"

"Yeah. I mean that." Theresa smiled. They had begun reading eachother's minds again.. as if on queue, Jay leaned in for a kiss... after they broke, a funny thought crossed Theresa's mind. "Are you going or not?" Jay laughed.

"Yes." he replied with a smirk. "I'm definatley going, and I most certainly love you too."

_you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

YAY!! Finally finished. I can't belive how long this took me. 2,361 words? Does that count as a one shot? Anyways, hope y'all liked it and all that jazz. I'm very proud of myself. I figures out how to instert the lines!!! Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. AHHH!! I proof read it... and hides in shame SO MANY stupid mistakes... Like StupidFox I guess... (See profile 4 deets.) Anyways, review please!! it would mean alot to me! (Guilt factor full blown.) Reminder; I love JVO requests! My next JVO is a request from tinianiatt. Turah tout le monde, et merci pour lirait! Horrible french grammar, I know, Math has melted my brain.

Photo41.  
Remember- y=mx+b!!!!!


End file.
